Fan Girls
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: Funny how they got together by fan girls. AU.


A/N

**A/N**

**I decided to write another one-shot for the time being. And for those reading Fenikkusu I have finished Ch 9 and am currently working on Ch10. I am just waiting for a reply about a Beta reader. I got this idea from **_eMoGurlzz_** her story **_World of the living fan girls._** Please go read her story I find it quite interesting. This is an AU story with Toshiro being on the shyer side and Karin on well her normal personality. I hope you enjoy. **

Fan girl One POV

I watched the yummy Hitsugaya Toshiro walk on the road with that ugly he-she Kurosaki Karin. Why was he spending time with her and not me, the beautiful, Himeko. I had long brown hair, and dazzling brown eyes to match. I was at least taller then that he-she.

"Himeko what are you doing?" I turned to another Fan girl, Misa. She, unlike me, wasn't as beautiful. Her hair was black, and she had a pair of blue almost purple eyes. She was also glaring at the ugly Karin.

"Planning a way to steal Hitsugaya-kun away from that man Karin." Misa glared at the girl then turned to me swinging her hair ungracefully, she nodded, which was a way to tell that we both agreed. That 'man' was going down.

Normal Pov.

Plan: Send Hitsugaya-Kun a love letter

Success rate: Hopefully very good.

"Himeko what are you writing." Himeko looked up to see Mr. Chan glaring down at her. "Care to read this front of everyone." Himeko blushed, she stood up at her desk and began to speak.

"I am going to send Hitsugaya-kun a love letter in hopes he stops talking to the 'man' Karin and go out with me." Karin glared at Himeko since she was called a man, and the fact she was trying to push her away from Toshiro.

Toshiro looked impassive about everything. Upon closer inspection you could see he was sleeping on his desk. When Mr. Chan noticed he walked up to him and slammed the ruler against the desk. Toshiro bolted up and blurted out 'I love you Ka..' before he stopped and sat down blushing.

Every single girl in the class who's name begin with a Ka sound squealed in delight thinking he was talking about them. Everyone expect Karin, who looked murderous to Himeko, didn't hear what he said. Toshiro however was very glad about that. Every since he moved to Karakura he had taken a very strong liking to Karin, his neighbor. Since they lived so close they would walk to school and play soccer after school. He was in heaven, she was impassive about it all.

"That enough, we will begi-- _**ring **_-- I guess you are saved by the bell." The class quickly bowed to their teacher. Everyone gathered their stuff and headed home glad school was over.

Plan: Send Hitsugaya-kun a love letter

Success: Failed.

"Hey Kurosaki-san. Uhm how about sometime we… ah.. we go out for some food?" Toshiro turned to Miheal who stood before Karin with a blush on his face.

'_How dare he ask MY Karin out. Well she isn't really mine but still how dare he!' _Toshiro thought angrily.

"I am really sorry but I have to reject your offer. I would not like to lead you on if I did say yes." Karin spoke softly to Miheal. He nodded sadly hanging his head as he walked out of the door.

"Hey Toshi-chan you coming!" Toshiro blushed in embarrassment, all the girls saw it as adorable and they all squealed some even fainting.

"When are you going to stop calling me that." Toshiro mumbled shyly.

"When you grow about 3 inches taller than me." Karin laughed at the boy sticking her tongue at him. He blushed lightly unseen by her but seen by everyone.

Himeko stood at the back of the room glaring at the interaction between the man and HER Hitsugaya-kun. Misa stood beside her glaring at Karin envious at her relationship with Hitsugaya-kun.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun, I was wondering if maybe we could hang out today. You promised me you would." Himeko said as she walked up to Toshiro.

"I did, when did I say that?" Toshiro looked confused at the girl in front of him.

"You don't remember, but you promised me. Oh well of you don't remember it is okay, I guess I'll walk home by myself today…" Himeko turned away from him grinning where he couldn't see her face. Karin noticed it right away, and she was enraged. She knew that she had begin to really like her neighbor and when some girl asked him out she would get extremely enraged.

"I am sorry but he never said that so please leave us alone." Karin sneered at the girl.

"I am so sure he would like to hangout with a man like you." Himeko sneered back.

"Karin is no man! Take it back." The girls looked at the enraged Toshiro. His white hair seemed to move in an unnatural way like there was some invisible force. Karin didn't care about that it was the fact that Toshiro stood up for her. Her heart swelled up and she almost squealed but kept her cool. Since Toshiro was the shy and quiet one, all the girls fainted at seeing this new Toshiro.

"But Hitsugaya-kun she's more of man than a girl." Himeko tried to point out.

"She is no man than you are! She is a very beautiful girl who has a kind-heart. She is more women than you are actually." Toshiro didn't take note of what he said until he heard a gasp from the girl he was defending. Karin ran out of the classroom in confusion and out the main school doors.

"Karin wait!" Toshiro called out to her, but she was to far from him. He glared at Himeko one last time, before running after Karin. He finally found her at the soccer field just standing their rigid. He ran up to her wondering why she just stood there.

"Karin!" He saw her wince in pain when she tried to walk away. He cast his eye toward her knee in concern. "Your hurt." He stated.

"Un. I can manage." She meekly responded.

"I'll take you home, you won't be able to walk on it very well." He walked up beside her and placed his arm around her neck and the other around her knee picking her up quickly. Karin gasped in fright and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Are you okay." He asked her with a gently voice. She nodded against his chest afraid to speak in fear something might spill out.

"I am glad." He stated. They continued to walk with him carrying her bridal style. She fell asleep short after listening to his heart beating quickly.

"Karin, wake up sweetie." Karin opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her with a gentle smile. Karin questioned where she was when she noticed the familiar picture of her and Toshiro standing beside each other when they were younger. When she was 5 she dropped her teddy bear and it had gotten all dirty. That was when she meet Toshiro. He walked up the crying girl and asked her what was wrong.

"_I dropped my teddy."_ She said rubbing her eyes that were full of tears. He smiled at her and gave her his teddy bear saying he would make sure hers never got dirty again. Her mom came at that time when he kissed her cheek lightly. She had brought a camera everywhere with her and she quickly took the picture. Karin smiled when she remembered that day.

"Okaa-san how did I get here?" Karin asked lightly.

"Darling, you don't remember do you. Toshiro-kun brought you here and said you skinned your knee badly. He also said you fell asleep when he was carrying you back." Masaki spoke gently. "I think he is waiting outside on the roof for you."

Masaki knew that both the teens liked each other a lot and couldn't wait for them to get together. Toshiro's step sister Rangiku was also cheering them on. They knew that they both liked to sit upon each other's roofs and just talk. They hoped maybe they would confess to each other one day. Masaki called Rangiku to come over to see if they finally will. They both wanted to take a picture of their first real kiss together.

Karin nodded to her mother thanking her quietly. She headed up the ladder outside by a tree that was set up when they didn't want to climb the tree. Karin saw Toshiro sitting on the roof watching the sun set.

"Hey Karin. I glad you are okay." Toshiro always knew when she was coming some how.

"Yeah, thank you for taking me home." She replied meekly beside him. She looked at the boy beside her, noticing the red hint in his cheeks.

"I am sorry for whatever I did wrong back at the school today." He spoke up after a long silence.

"Don't worry you didn't do anything I was just…scared…that you didn't actually mean what you said." This time it was both of their turn to blush.

"I meant every word you are the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Actually I have something to say." Toshiro spoke gently. Her turned so he was facing her better.

"I have something to say too." She turned towards him.

"I love you." They both spoke up with their faces looking down.

"What did you say?" They said in unison again. "I love you" They repeated together.

"Y..y…o..ou re-e..a..ally do l.l..i.ike me too?" Toshiro stumbled.

"Yup. I am glad you like me too." Karin spoke up confidently.

"So..w-w—h-ha..a.t do w…w-e do?" Toshiro stumbled over his words again.

"Not to sure. I guess couple things, like kissing." Karin spoke directly.

"K…k…i.s…s" Toshiro stuttered. He gulped when she nodded slyly.

They both moved closer together. When they grew closer Toshiro's face would get brighter red. On their first attempt they both missed, just like their second and third attempt to. Karin getting frustrated took charge. She quickly pinned him down on the roof, and leaned down on him kissing him on the lips. At first it was really sloppy but they soon got the hang of it. When they broke free Toshiro was silent and beat red and pinned under Karin's body. She looked down at him, grinning widely. Toshiro looked up at her and smiled lightly. They however both looked up when they saw a flash go off on a camera, in truth multiply flashes. They looked to the side from their positions to see both Masaki and Rangiku grinning wildly. The teens however didn't care as much as they thought they would have.

When they adults both left, Toshiro shyly wrapped his arms around Karin's waist and brought her closer to him. This time he initiated the kiss. Karin gladly kissed back, and turned the kiss into a full blown make out session. When they finished Toshiro kept his arms around Karin's waist with her back against his body and the both laid on their sides watching the stars.

"Funny how this all started from a stupid Fan girl of yours." Karin laughed out loud. Toshiro soon joined in with her, and they continued under the stars.

**A/N It is over. I am sorry if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes that is my forte. Now I would love to get a lot of reviews but please don't tell me that they are both OOC. If you do then I will know you didn't bother to read the author comments. **

**I don't own anything, If I did I wouldn't be writing this would I. **


End file.
